


Points on a Line: A Jantal Primer/Ship Manifesto

by Tequila_Mockingbird



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Epistolary, Fans and Fandom, M/M, Meta, Playing with Diegesis, Ship Manifesto, dramatic irony so hard that it hurts, oh fandom never change, which apparently isn't just for letters who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird
Summary: Posted April 15th, 2027 to "the answer to the question of life, the universe, and everything;" 36 comments. Blog sidebar reads "19, she/her; LA for school but my heart will always be in Philly; Hockey: Flyers, Wild, Kings; Star Wars, Marvel, DC; Hufflepuff 4Lyfe"





	Points on a Line: A Jantal Primer/Ship Manifesto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917384) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



**Points on a Line: a jantal primer/ship manifesto, by dirtyeightforthytwo**

Hello, welcome, I have officially lost control of my life. This is all olliejackzzgurll’s fault, btw, she caught me while I was emotionally vulnerable from our first victory of the playoffs and made me promise. Let us begin. (save yourself, flee, you can escape if you scroll past this rn)

**Point One: This is Luc Chantal, You Vaguely Recognize Him From Somewhere**

Okay, let us begin with the obligatory

[gif of Luc Chantal in nothing but Sharks compression shorts, pouring water all over his head]

[gif of Maui from Moana singing, with subtitles: “you’re welcome.”]

Now we may proceed. Luc Chantal is currently the Captain of the Quebec City Nordiques & has previously played for the San Jose Sharks in the NHL, but we’re going to go back and start from the beginning. Trust me, it will all make sense later. 

(/cough/ Also I’m kind of a major juniors stats nerd??? CHL is where it’s at, see my other primer [What the Hell is the “See Aitch Ell” and Why Should I Even Care?](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com))

So, waaay back in 2021, he was the second overall draft pick to the QMJHL’s Baie Comeau Drakkar. He had 2 grrrreat seasons there (2021-2022, 152 pts and 85 goals, Prez Cup, 2022-2023, 162 pts, 75 goals, Mem cup, the GWG at WJC = gold for Canada) which contributed to, drumroll please…

Him going first in the 2023 draft to the San Jose Sharks, look at his wee faaace

[image of Luc Chantal at the 2023 draft, wearing a Sharks jersey]

and he has since racked up some hella impressive numbers, including the Art Ross in 2025 with 130 points (?!?!?!?!?!!)

[image of Luc Chantal’s stats from nhl.com, with the point total for the 2024-2025 season circled in red]

But that’s the boring hockey stuff. You want to know why you should _care_. well.

[gif of Luc Chantal in nothing but Sharks compression shorts, pouring water all over his head]

But actually, lol, that brings us to point number two:

**Point Two: Luc Chantal is a Gift**

Not just because every time he wanders around shirtless in the locker room the Sharks/Hockey Canada/‘Diques manage to capture it on film and I need to go visit my bunk, but because this boy is legitimately, I just… wow.

the main moment that made everyone go ?!??! (and the other gif you’ve probably seen of him, even if you’re not in the fandom, lollll) was The Press Conference (a.k.a. The Reason There Are So Many Sex Worker AUs), where on Nov. 14th 2024 he was asked by Samuel Russel from the Ottawa Daily about the video released on twitter showing him giving a lap dance to an exotic dancer (yes you read that correctly—it got taken down pretty much immediately but luckyluc3838 is a Good Person and you can follow [this](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) link to download your very own copy from her blog, it is Worth It.)

And his response?

[series of gifs of Luc Chantal speaking to microphones clustered around his face, with the subtitled text: dancers make their living through athleticism and performance /and so do I. The only difference /is that I make a lot more money and they don’t have to apologize /if they go watch a hockey game.  /I think that says more about the inherent misogyny of a system /that consistently devalues historically female jobs and commodifies sexuality /in a capitalist market than it does about the difference/ in validity of either one of our jobs]

This boy. And obvs this was a day that would live on forever in our hearts etc etc but THEN he keeps going & ends the presser with

[pair of gifs of Luc Chantal speaking to microphones clustered around his face, with the subtitled text: I mean, we’re just going to go out there, give 110% /get pucks to the net, and win one for the boys tomorrow.]

ur fave could never.

(and because I love y’all and want you to be happy, [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) is a link to Cinnamon, the Toronto-based dancer in the twitter video, doing a Luc Chantal routine in his jersey, *heart eyes emoji* *drool emoji* *dancing girl emoji* enjoy, she’s amaze, feel more than free to support her on her site)

Also please love yourself and head directly to his [twitter](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com), do not pass go, do not collect $200, because he adopted a pittie puppy named Mako about two years ago and she is the cutest thing ever to exist, who allowed this, this is a direct assault on me personally.

**Point 2.5: The “Stolen One”**

So, Luc played for the Sharks for 3 years and then was selected by the Quebec City Nordiques in the 2026 Expansion draft, which was… a big deal. Because the Sharks did not intend to expose him. It’s a pretty incredible story

[gif of Martin Derrick, the GM of the San Jose Sharks, standing up and lunging toward Jean-Paul Clement, the GM of the Quebec City Nordiques, with the subtitles “from the San Jose Sharks, the Quebec City Nordiques take… Luc Chantal”]

there were [so](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) [many](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) [articles](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) [written](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) [about](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) [it](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)

And then he moved to Quebec and got the C and bought a big house and it was a Huge Deal, drama drama drama, and then the Nordiques brought on Caroline Ouellette as their coach and it was an Even Huger Deal, even more drama drama drama. This most recently led to Apologygate2k27, where last month Luc literally refused to talk to a reporter who insulted Coach Ouellette and started a Nordiques-wide media strike that ended with the jerk journalist having to apologize on live TV, it was a thing of beauty.

This is also the other, other place you probably recognize Luc Chantal from, since this gif

[gif of Luc Chantal chuckling, then sipping Gatorade]

is making the rounds, that’s him refusing to accept a shitty fake apology—link to the whole video [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com), link to The Best of Apologygate2k27 compilation video by the incredible corsilady [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com). Some really interesting discussion of the media strike, sexism in sports journalism, and Ouellette’s role in the sport [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com), [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com), [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com), and [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com); the Cent Dix Pour Cent one is esp good. Also an adoooooooorable video of Luc with the P’tit Louves mite team talking about how awesome Ouellette is [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) from ‘Diques No Dekes, be still my beating heart; and of course, older at this point but lbr this gif

[gif of Luc Chantal making an awed expression at Marie-Philip Poulin, both wearing Canadiennes jerseys]

will never get old. Luc-the-NWHL-fanboy FTW!

Okay, dirtyeight, you say, you have convinced me that this beautiful drama llama feminist idiot who hits the puck good is relevant to my interests, what is going on with the other half of this pairing???

Strap in, kiddos, you ain’t seen nothing yet.

**Point Three: Meet Oliver Jackson, Who May or May Not Be This Guy**

Okay so I know that like. Haha, hockey is a pro sport, we are sitting here making up narratives about real people we have never met, etc etc whatever. But. Oliver Jackson is so important to me????? So. Um. Brace urselves I guess.

[gif of Oliver Jackson, laughing softly in answer to a press question at the 2023 combine]

Oliver

[gif of Oliver Jackson nodding at a press table in a suit]

Jackson

[gif of Oliver Jackson and Sean Couturier on the ice, head bowed as they listen to the national anthem]

is an alternate captain

[gif of Oliver Jackson skating, the A on his jersey clearly visible]

of the Philadelphia Flyers (he’s OURS you can’t HAVE him except I guess Canada can for international play) and he has been on the same line as Chantal literally since they met on the Moncton Hawks at age 7. This is why we gotta start from the beginning folks, because THEY STARTED AS TINY BABIES.

He went first in the QMJHL draft to the Baie Comeau Drakkar in 2021 (but wait, dirtyeight, you cry, isn’t that not a thing that happens??? Yes!! Yes it was literally such a big deal it was hilllaaaaarious & Rimouski threw sooooo much shade, _shit went down brah_ , I was glued to my laptop screen for weeks: basically, Baie Comeau talked really loudly and openly about their plan to trade their first overall--which they acquired in a hella shady fashion involving some conditional trades, it was gr8, their GM is basically a wizard--to Rimouski, and really quietly and secretly about getting Laval’s second overall, then went through with the latter deal and not the former, so ended up with 1 & 2 despite not actually being worst in the Q in 2020-2021 and Rimouski still _hates_ them) and had an equally impressive two years for them, (151 pts, 64 goals, Prez Cup, then 2022-2023 167 pts, 68 goals, QMJHL MVP, Mem cup, WJC gold for Canada, yes I knew those numbers off the top of my head shut up) and went second overall in the 2023 draft to the Philadelphia Flyers.

[image of Oliver Jackson at the 2023 draft, wearing a Flyers jersey]

because Our Thing is gingers 5ever, ahahaha.

**Point Four: He is the Answer to the Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything**

Now, what is with the “life the universe and everything” referenced above and in my blog header? Nerds in the back, you know the answer is 42—it’s a Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy reference, a book I highly recommend to anyone interested in laughing until you cry, and it is also Oliver Jackson’s jersey number. And yes, he’s confirmed it’s a Hitchhiker reference, which just. My son. My husband. My life. [here’s](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) the link to the interview where he talks about it. Such a cutie.

Also um [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) is a video compilation of all of his fights, because oliveroliverfortytwo knows what I like. *sweatdrop smiley emoji*

Things that the fandom likes to squee about include but are not limited to: his absolutely fantastic celly after getting the GWG against Pittsburgh in 3-on-3 overtime in 2024

[gif of Oliver Jackson on the ice in a Flyers away jersey, leaping into the air and fistpumping before falling onto his face and sliding]

and his adorably bad French. He was in the Q??? his bff is Quebecois??? And yet??? [Watching](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) [him](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) [try](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) to give interviews in French is just… oh Oliver. Oh sweetie. I don’t even speak French but. No.

this beeeeyootiful check on Watanabe in October

[gif of Oliver Jackson hipchecking a player in an Avalanche jersey, knocking them off the puck]

that he turned into a gooooooal

[gif of Oliver Jackson, clearly continued from the previous one, backhanding the puck into the net]

Or him just straight-up picking McDavid’s pocket, a thing of supreeeeme beauty

[gif of Oliver Jackson executing a takeaway against Connor McDavid]

He did an episode with some kind of strange yet charming Canadian fishing show, and the results are both delightful and a little bit terrifying—200 years ago this boy would have been a successful fisherman, it’s gr9. Apparently his grandparents were from Cape Breton??? He develops/rediscovers an accent??? Perhaps secretly his true love is the sea??? (don’t worry we’ve got fic for that)

[gif of Oliver Jackson standing at the side of a fishing boat, wearing a jacket and tuque, laughing as he holds up a large fish]

Luc was there too and wasn’t nearly as good at it, hahaha. The whole episode is [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com).

There’s also This Picture, which is deeply spiritually important to me: Oliver Jackson, c. 2020, Emo Kid:

[blurry image of Oliver Jackson, age 15, in black jeans, a leather jacket, eyeliner, and a Firefight shirt, scowling at the camera]

idek how it ended up on the internet, I think I remember hearing it came off some high-school friend’s fb page??? Whatever we don’t question the gifts that the universe brings we just try to be grateful.

I PROMISE I AM APPROPRIATELY GRATEFUL FOR OLIVER JACKSON, NUMBER 42 ON THE PHILLY FLYERS.

You also may recognize him from The Great 2026 CON-troversy: basically this pic

[image of a man dressed as a masked character from Star Trek: Discovery, posing in front of hotel wallpaper. A woman dressed as Black Widow is also partially visible in the corner of the shot.]

was taken at NYCC in 2026. The Flyers had a roadie against the Isles the night before and were playing the Rangers the next night. Some folks are very, very confident this is Jackson. Some folks are very, very confident that it is not. He hasn’t been asked, no one in the photo has come forward, the person who took it just liked the costume and never got the dude’s name, but said he was “tall.” She couldn’t confirm/deny a Canadian accent. This was first a genuine puzzle,

[the same image, but with bold white text reading: THIS GUY = OLIVER JACKSON???]

then a kind of pointless argument

[the same image, but with bold white text reading: YOU = A MORON???]

and then a meme:

[an image of the same costumed man, photoshopped crookedly over an airplane, with the text: D.B. COOPER = OLIVER JACKSON???]

[an image of the same costumed man, photoshopped clumsily into the iconic photograph of the Yalta conference, with the text: THIS GUY = OLIVER JACKSON???]

[a frame of the original Star Trek: Discovery episode featuring the character, with the text: THIS GUY = OLIVER JACKSON???]

[image of Oliver Jackson in a Flyers jersey, with the text: THIS GUY = OLIVER JACKSON???]

**Point 4.5: But Actually Tho**

So okay. He’s fun, he’s adorable, he can be really goofy. The internet likes to giggle about him. But as a legit hockey nerd here, I would be remiss not to mention the fact that, like, Oliver Jackson is probably one of the best centers in the NHL right now. He won the Art Ross AS A ROOKIE. I REPEAT. AS A ROOKIE, IN HIS FIRST YEAR IN THE NHL, HE HAD 103 GODDAMN POINTS.

[gif of Oliver Jackson holding the Art Ross trophy and smiling]

His snapshot makes me weak at the knees. There are other players out there right now who play incredible hockey (shout out to my boy Nolan Patrick), but none of them are Oliver Jackson.

None of them scored the GWG at the 2026 Olympics, A. off an incredible no-look pass from Luc Chantal but also B. after making the entire!! play!! that resulted in that pass and that goal.

(self indulgent moment but please just… just…

[series of gifs of Oliver Jackson hitting Noah Hanafin and taking the puck, passing to Thomas Martin, Martin’s shot and the save, the rebound being collected by Luc Chantal, Chantal’s pass to Oliver Jackson, who shoots and scores, all in 2026 Canadian or American Olympic uniforms]

ahhhhhhhh!!!!! Why do you make me root for Canada??? Sob I am a traitor to Amurika but ilu so much)

None of them have consistently shown a command of the whole ice, an understanding of the whole game, that allows them to be exactly where they need to be at the right moments. It really isn’t about goal-scoring with him—not that he doesn’t score some incredible, mind-boggling goals—it’s about the entire team, what they can all do on the ice together. He really won the Arty on the high number of assists (74???!?!?!), he’s such an unselfish player & incredible playmaker.

None of them have a 63.7% NHL career faceoff win percentage??????

And Oliver is just… _sweet._ He brings his mom as his date to awards shows and events (it’s the cutest thiiiiiiiing I die), he’s incredibly kind and generous to fans, he’s a huge sci-fi nerd (he dressed up as Mal Reynolds for Halloween this year!! THIS GUY = OLIVER JACKSON) and Luc’s dad comes to all his Father-Son events and uuuuughhh my heaaaart, I am a Mess over this boy.

He’s done some great stuff for the Flyers outreach programs, he’s talked a lot about helping spread the game to lower-income kids ([“I Thought I Might Have to Stop Skating: Oliver Jackson and the Quest to Make Hockey Accessible to the Children of Single Parents”](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)), concussion safety (he was out for over a month in 2025 with a concussion from an illegal hit), and diversifying the sport.

He’s just. A lot. Okay.

[slow-motion gif of Oliver Jackson taking off his helmet and shaking out his hair]

**Point the Fifth: These Young People Are In Love**

Okay. Look. There are those ships you have where you’re like, haha wouldn’t it be funny/hot. There are hateships and rarepairs and “those two guys” and the ship that’s big but that you just don’t get. There are some where you genuinely are like, wow they’d be cute together/surprisingly stable. And then. There are pairings like this.

[gif from The Princess Bride showing Buttercup and Wesley kissing]

[gif from Star Wars: Episode IX showing Finn and Rey kissing]

[gif from BBC North and South showing Margaret Hale and Mr. Thornton kissing]

There are pairings like Jantal. Like. So, you noticed above that they played on the same teams (on the same LINE) from age 7 to 18. That is not… normal. In hockey. They were billeted together for their time with Drakkar. They are the most best friends who have ever best friended. Luc’s dad came to Oliver’s Fathers’ Trip with the Flyers, their twitter and Instagram accounts are full of each other. We have been #blessed with:

[image of Luc Chantal and Oliver Jackson hugging, age 10, in matching hockey gear]

[image of Luc Chantal and Oliver Jackson, age 16, asleep next to each other and cuddling on the seat of a bus at night, in sweatpants and t-shirts]

[selfie of Luc Chantal and Oliver Jackson at their draft in their new jerseys, arms around each other and grinning]

[screencapped tweet from Oliver Jackson’s Instagram account showing an ice cream sundae with two spoons stuck upright in it, with the caption “You know that’s right #icecreamnight #wehaveanotarizedagreement #lucyouweirdo”]

[gif of Oliver Jackson and Luc Chantal, wrestling in their stalls while surrounded by microphones in Drakkar jerseys, with the flashing subtitle: #notactuallywhatOliversaidatallomg]

they are bffs. they grew up together. they were separated for the very first time in the NHL and are still ludicrously adorable. They CO-OWN THAT ADORABLE PITTIE

[screencap of Luc Chantal’s twitter account showing a picture of Oliver Jackson, Luc Chantal, and Mako on a pier in front of a lake, with the words “PROUD PAPAS #familyphoto #ourbabygirl #adoptibull #sheisthebestdog #alldogsarethebestdog<3<3<3<3”]

-all the Combine video of the two of them is just, kill me now, everyone kept asking them about being separated and you can see!! their faces!!

[gif of Luc Chantal and Oliver Jackson in suits, standing in front of hotel wallpaper, nodding and looking solemn, with the subtitles: “yes of course we’ve discussed the fact that it’s going to be different.”]

-at the 2025 All Star Game, they got up to some _hijinks,_ most of which were merely cute (they switched jerseys  & benches: link [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) to them competing under each other’s names in the Skills competitions, link [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) to a video of the hostage exchange, hilarious) but then.

The Kiss. Someone put them on the kiss cam during the game and. And.

Reader, I nearly died in a biochem study group.

[gif of Luc Chantal winking and pressing a kiss to the edge of Oliver Jackson’s mouth, both wearing 2025 All Star jerseys]

They Did That. Luc Chantal you little minx. Every time they’re within a 10 foot radius of each other, there is a 95% likelihood that they’re going to do something that gives me heart palpitations.

-at the 2026 ASG Luc got some flack online for insta-ing

[screencap of Luc Chantal’s Instagram, showing a selfie of Luc Chantal sitting on a sofa, one arm around Oliver Jackson and holding a bottle of beer, with the text “wife-ing it tonight”]

and like, in my brain I know that he was just being a #fuckboy, but in my heart I am like THEY ARE MARRIED IN THE EYES OF GOD. Le sigh. When does common-law kick in???

-THE. GATORADE. [COMMERCIAL](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com). We don’t even need to write fanfic when Gatorade will do it for us.

-when Oliver got his concussion in 2025, Luc A. went on a craaaazy hot streak, racking up 130 points in the season & winning his first (but probs not his last lolololol) Art Ross, which is _more than halfway to Gretzky’s record_ and B. was collecting basically a penalty for every 2 points scored, he got something like 6 Gordie Howes??? including C. he goddamn D E S T R O Y E D Dasker, like, I am a person who likes fights and I have difficulty watching this fight it gets so bad; ([here's the video](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) *wince emoji*) Luc got a 6 game suspension b/c he came off the BENCH to instigate the fight after dropping his gloves earlier in the third and Dasker not cooperating. They had to pull him off of Dasker, it was crazy, he broke most of his face. (not embedding this photo b/c it makes me wanna vom but if you have a [strong stomach](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) there you go) The “his” there applies to both Luc and Dasker. Luc did a GQ article you can find [here](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) where he talks about it a little + those pics are droolworthy & much less stressful, well worth a read. Then after there’s this picture that damn near broke my heart of Luc hugging Giroux about… a month after the hit??? They Bonded over mutual worrying it was so sweet

[image of Luc Chantal being embraced by Claude Giroux in 2025]

They love each other. that is a cold, hard fact. All fandom has to do is just… wonder… in what _way_ do they love each other. is it a way involving orgasms. what if we just… added orgasms.

Okay, okay, okay, you yell, dirtyeight, you’ve convinced me. Where is the fic????

Oh friends. Welcome. Hope you haven’t got a huge p-set due tomorrow that you will end up totally blowing off to revel in the joys of Jantal fic (not that that’s… a thing that has happened to anyone. /coughs nervously/)

We are so very, very lucky to have a super big fandom that is constantly producing new mindblowing fic, so there’s no way to show you everything. But I’ll give you the highlights/starter pack, and then you can run loose on ao3 to find the rest. Eightyisthesumoflove also does fantastic [weekly recs posts](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com), and chantsonisthesong does a [weekly roundup](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) of important events in actual hockey + the fandom/pairing that is totally worth checking out. Oliveroliverfortytwo and makothepursedog have a great hockey podcast generally, called [Crash the Net! ](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)but they are shippers so they’ll throw in some awesome little jantal tidbits sometimes. Go ahead and check out olliejackzzgurll’s [Here Are The Flyers, They Will Make You Sad](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) primer on our dumb team that hasn’t won the Stanley Cup in 52 years (even the Leafs only had to wait like, 53??? Our time will come soon???? Oliver Jackson Will Save Us???) and luckyluc3838’s [Yasss Bitches We Have Our Team Back](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com), an introduction to the new and shiny Quebec City Nordiques.

And, of course: enjoy the playoffs ;)

**The Unmissables: my top 10 fic recs in the ship**

[Lost is just another way to come home _._](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Luc knows that Oliver is straight. Luc knows that he’s going to regret this. Luc knows he can’t resist any longer._ _Luc doesn’t, it turns out, know everything._ This is the epitome of slow burn, all the pining your heart can handle, but so, so worth it in the end. Ugh. My heart, the scene at the ASG. Ugh.

[The word is on the street.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Oliver won’t ever be able to say why he turns left instead of right, that night. And he won’t ever be able to regret it._ Aka _the_ sex worker fic. (pretty dark, warning for past sexual assault, you may cry, you won’t regret it any more than Oliver does, ha)

 _[Gonna Light You Up.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) When Oliver sees him for the first time, he almost breaks his glass. _ Exotic dancer!Luc, this one light and fluffy and oh so good. Hilaaarious cameos from like, everyone in hockey but especially Giroux and Hertl.

[Like a seed that meets a skybird.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Who can say how life would have been different? Only Luc._ Such a cool concept—Luc with multiverse powers, Oliver in danger across dozens of universes. Awesome action and a really cool premise, I love all the Flyers cameos.

[Always parting, never…](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Oliver smiles and holds out his hand. Hi, he says. I’m Ollie. The kid squints at him suspiciously. Welcome to Moncton, I guess._ Their life & relationship, from age seven. Loooong but so worth it. I just want to hug Luc so much, wee pining bb!gay, so much Star Trek nerdery from all sides, Oliver is so painfully oblivious, aaaaah.

[Like that ancient coffee commercial or something FML.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Kinkmeme prompt: Luc’s parents get divorced and his dad marries Oliver’s mom. This gets a little awkward._ Waaarning if you’re iffy about incest, like obviously this isn’t technically but like… yeah. Super good tho.

[Yet we will make him run.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Lucille Chantal is the first woman in the NHL, and Oliver Jackson couldn’t be prouder of her._ I love this so much!!!! Oliver is so supportive and Lucille is such a BAMF and I just!!! Cannot!!! The Calder speech!!!!!

[Fists raised against the tide (bear me to shore).](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _When he sees the video of Ollie going down, Luc knows he can’t keep hiding it any longer. Even if Ollie hates him, he has to know._ Suuuuper angsty but the comfort is worth the hurt, I s2g. warning, deals with post-concussion syndrome and some issues of consent, hover for specifics.

[I’d Ask You In, But (I’m All Tied Up At the Moment).](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Luc didn’t know if this could work. But he was willing to try._ Yes the best answer to canonical girlfriends is kinky threesomes! This fic convinced me to care about Svetlana Volkov, which is a Feat.

[Roll down the partition please.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Luc has never felt awkward about what he does for a living—he performs a service, he gets tipped well, he doesn’t work with clients he doesn’t like. But when investigative reporter Oliver Jackson starts shadowing him for an article on Quebec sex workers, things get… messy. Luc doesn’t like messy._ Reeeeallly interesting take on The Press Conference, and sex work in general, and Luc’s feelings about queerness and performativity and… I’d probably read this one even if I didn’t ship it, just because it’s so well constructed. Frankly anything by corsilady, read all of it, you will have 0 regrets.

**PWP**

[Game winning goal.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Oliver bites down, hard. Luc moans._ Hilarious, hot, wow. Gold medal sex, aww yeah.

[spinning, spinning.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Luc dances. Ollie watches._ Exotic dancer!fic ftw.

[See him move.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Oliver would watch him forever._ Unf. Prepare a fan.

[Diamonds all the way.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Oliver Jackson can afford the best._ Escort!Luc. Yummmm.

[A thousand miles is pretty far.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Luc knows what Ollie wants the moment he answers the phone. That’s okay; he wants it too._ Can you say phone sex????? I can.

**AUs**

[Hoist the colors high.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Captain Oliver Jackson of His Majesty’s navy has been sent to capture the infamous pirate, Chantal. If only things were that easy. Luc has been a pirate and a privateer and an honest seaman, and now, he’s going to be a real headache for the HMS Flyer._ Loooong, incredible, corsilady = magic. Also what better name could a pirate ship have than the Shark???

[Wave.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _They say there are stranger things in the sea than any on land—Oliver can believe it._ Ollie the 18 th century fisherman and Luc the waaay-too-curious-mermaid, makes your heart melt into a puddle of goo.

[Hit me with that double double.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Ollie knows his overwhelming and humiliating crush on mister mocha chai latte with soy milk is never going to go anywhere. He’s even okay with that. Luc doesn’t even like coffee, but he still hasn’t mustered up the guts to do anything about it. Claude just thinks all of this is hysterical._ What is says on the tin, really! Luc Chantal’s GQ article is a GIFT.

[Spitting in the Wind.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Oliver never moves to Moncton, and the Jackson/Chantal rivalry is the talk of the CHL. Then World Juniors comes around._ Wooooow way to like. Break my heart and build it up and like… wowww. Enemies-to-lovers is not the usual trope with this pairing but. It works????

[Tool-using.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Luc has been ABD for five years now, and he’s fed up with TA-ing professor Hertl’s introductory seminar yet again. He needs someone he can pawn it off on—and new doctoral student Oliver J seems like a likely victim. What Oliver wants in exchange is enough to make anyone think twice... but Luc’s going to do it anyway._ The boys as kinky anthropology grad students, so much fun even if (or especially if?) you know absolutely nothing about 1. Anthropology or 2. Grad school. Or even, frankly, 3. BDSM.

[Bigger than a grocery store.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Yes the one where they’re dinosaurs. Don’t judge me._ I judge nothing, and neither will you. IT’S DIPSHIT-LODOCUS!!! I legit cried from laughing.

[A bicycle built for two.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Olivia only rushes on a dare. But then she meets Lucy._ Sorority girl fic!?!?!? It fills me with such joy!?!?!?! Plz imagine Olivia Jackson in a hot pink cardigan and you too will know such joy.

[Scepter.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _His Royal Highness, Prince Oliver, has been betrothed since he was 7 years old. He’s never regretted it once. Until now._ Arranged marriage!! Court intrigue!! Delicious pining!! Misunderstandings!!

**Canon Compliant**

_[Grab me one?](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)Luc’s favorite flavor is blue._ Gatorade commercial, fic’d. adooooorable.

[They say that falling in love is like falling asleep, but I just wouldn’t know.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Luc has tried to be in love with Svetlana for almost a year now. Maybe it’s time to accept that it isn’t going to happen. Any more than it happened with Bea._ All the Quebec angst, all the feels. Warning if you’re not comfortable with IRL non-hockey people in your RPF: Beatrix Teixiera, Svetlana Volkov, and Mason Picard are somewhat significant characters in this one.

[Come what may _._](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _It’s the night before the Draft, and they’re sharing a hotel room. And a bed._ So soft, so sweet. I like, sincerely hope that IRL they had even a fraction of this much solid communication and relationship stability going into the draft, even just platonically. My booooys.

[Late, High, Dirty as Hell.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _Luc waits._ Ouch, but worth it. Concussion!fic.

[Overall.](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) _The draft is, well… weird. Luckily, Luc is weirder._ Interesting take on competition between people who love each other, and on the draft in general, and the really sweet interview Luc gave in his rookie year about Oliver’s Art Ross/the points race!

 

And finally, just to save you from having to scroll all the way back up:

[gif of Luc Chantal in nothing but Sharks compression shorts, pouring water all over his head]

 

ETA 7/2/2027: HOLY SHIT HOOOOOOOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT THE NORDIQUES DID THAT OMG OMFG MY BOYZ R TOGETHER AGAIN BUT I AM BEREFT 5EVER MY HEAAAAAART. ["Shocking! Oliver Jackson Signs with Quebec City Nordiques, Hextall Resigns as Flyers GM"](http://www.superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)

I CAN’T. EVEN.

**Author's Note:**

> Because where there is hockey, there must also be a hockey RPF fandom, amirite? I hope the eventual revelation that her ship is canon provides some consolation for poor dirtyeightforthytwo, now doomed to root for Canada in international play and to split her love between the Flyers and the Nordiques. Thanks again to Superstition_hockey for letting me play in the sandbox!
> 
> Now I want to read all these fanfics and it's my own darn fault.


End file.
